Third Times The Charm
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: "Couldn't keep away, could you?" "Well, third times the charm."... Luke cheats, Andy leaves for good. What does this mean for Sam? When Sam and Andy finally get together, Sam has a surprise for her. When Luke finds out, he can't take it.
1. Green Eyed Monster

_**Sorry guys, I know I've been MIA. I just got back from a week in Virginia with NO service of any kind, so I've kind of been out of touch with the rest of the world. The good thing about this was I basically wrote a whole story while I was there, and I couldn't wait to share it with you. So as usual, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations to the happy couple!"<p>

The Penny erupted in cheers when Andy and Luke came through the door, which only made Sam clutch his glass of Scotch more tightly.

He looked away in disgust and downed half his glass, wincing as it burned its way down his throat.

It was nothing compared to the pain he had been feeling since Andy announced that her and freaking Callaghan were engaged.

He ran a hand wearily over his face, not bothering to look up as Oliver plopped down on his left.

"You okay Sammy?" Oliver asked. Oliver had guessed from the start Sam's feelings for his rookie.

"Never better," Sam answered, flashing a dimpled and sarcastic grin that disappeared in an instant.

"Don't give me that," Oliver said, signaling to the bartender to pour them two more glasses. "I know what you're feeling right now, and it's nothing good."

Sam scoffed, but gratefully accepted the drink, pushing away his now empty glass.

"Talk to her, man," Oliver prodded.

"Ollie, let's face it. We both know I lost my chance," Sam said. "I just have to move on," he finished, not quite believing his own words.

He swiveled around as Detective Jo sat down on his right.

"Am I the only one who is finding this engagement bullshit a load of crap?" Jo asked, snagging Sam's glass and downing the rest of it.

"Here, here," Sam agreed, loudly. "I believe you owe me a drink now," he said, turning on the charm.

And with the smile he got in return, he would say it was working.

So, when they left a few minutes later to head to Sam's apartment, it was no surprise.

Oliver looked over at McNally. She hadn't noticed a thing.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled her jacket tighter around her, once again cursing the nippy fall air.<p>

Luke had got called in on another case, so he had to leave, even though it was late.

Andy thought this would be a great time to try and talk to Sam, considering she couldn't find him at the Penny.

Funny how she always found herself walking to his house instead of taking her car.

She shrugged off the thought as she traveled up the walkway and knocked on his door.

No one answered and just as she was going to turn away, the door swung open.

Sam was standing there in sweatpants and no shirt and he shivered when the cold air hit him.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

His hair was mused and she assumed he had just been sleeping when she pushed her way in.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about-,"

Just then, Jo came down, dressed only in one of Sam's oversized t-shirts.

"Jo?"Andy exclaimed. Then her eyes went back to Sam, accusingly. "What the hell, Sam?"

She didn't bother waiting for an explanation. Instead, she let herself out of the still open door and she hit the street running.

"McNally, wait!" she could hear Sam calling out behind her, but she didn't bother going back. "Andy!"

She didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do you think? You know I love your reviews, and I miss hearing from you guys! ...I've already written a bunch of chapters, so I'm going to type them up as quick as I can, but I'm pretty tired tonight. I'll get a fresh start tomorrow, I promise! <em>**

**_xoxo  
>Janelle <em>**


	2. Strike Two

"Another day spent practically ignoring me. The silent treatment is getting a little old, McNally."

Andy momentarily started at Sam's presence. It shouldn't have surprised her that he would come looking for her after the second day of her giving him the cold shoulder.

"Ignoring you? Whoever said that?" she lied in a flippant tone. She pretended to root around in her locker, for the sole purpose of not meeting his eye.

"You're barely looking at me, Andy." He shut the locker door, making her focus on him. "And I deserve to know why." He leaned against the now closer locker with his arms crossed.

She shrugged. "No reason." But even as she said it, she pictured Jo at Sam's house and a lump formed in her throat for reasons she could not explain.

She went to go around him, but he easily shifted so he was blocking her path.

"This is about the other night, isn't it?" Sam asked, a lilt of ironic humor seeping into his tone.

"So what if it is?" Andy replied hotly. She crossed her arms as Sam had moments ago.

"Why do you care?" he asked genuinely. "Considering you just got engaged and all." Back to his sarcastic tone, lest he reveal any of his true feelings.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Andy said, exasperated. Seeing that this wasn't going to be resolved quickly, she let her bag slide down her shoulder and set it on the neighboring bench.

"From Jo?" Sam asked, dubious.

"Excuse me for looking out for a close friend." She suddenly felt foolish for even caring. She went to push him out of the way again, but his next words stopped her.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Her eyes shot to his and she could see his delicious smirk spreading over his face, making his dimples prominent.

"_No,_" she said firmly, but even as she said it, she could feel a contradicting blush crawl from her neck up to her face.

She could tell from his face that she hadn't convinced him either.

"We're done here," Andy said, knowing nothing good could come out of this. She once again started to walk by him.

"No, we're not," Sam said in a low voice. Before she could get away, he grabbed the tops of her arms and gently rammed her back into the lockers.

She felt her heart quicken and she gasped when he pressed his body to hers. Without her command, her arms encircled him, bringing him closer.

He pressed his lips to hers and she couldn't stop the moan she made into his mouth, which made him kiss her harder.

She brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair as his hands explored the bare flesh of her torso under her shirt.

The ring on her left finger bit into her skin, causing her to draw back a little, but Sam didn't let her go far.

"Shit, Sam. I'm engaged now," she panted. But even as she said it, she arched her neck back, giving his mouth access.

"Admit it," Sam said, starting at her jaw and working his way down.

"Admit what?" With his hands under her shirt and his mouth on her neck, she could barely have a rational thought.

"That you care about me," Sam whispered huskily into her ear.

She looped her fingers into his belt lip and kissed him fervently. She slipped a hand to the back of his neck and pulled back, looking him in the eye.

"I-," she started, but was interrupted by the locker room door opening.

"Andy, are you still in here?" Luke's voice drifted to reach them. He rounded the corner and when his eyes fell on them, they widened in shock at the scene he was taking in. then his mouth turned down in distaste.

"Sorry to bother you," he said shortly, and turned around and stormed out.

"Luke wait!" Andy called out, but Sam held her fast.

"Stay," he pleaded.

Every part of her was screaming for Sam which made it all the harder to pull away.

She tugged her shirt back into place and slipped her bag onto her shoulder. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Tears choking her and threatening to fall, she made her way towards the door.

"You know this is the second time you're walking away from me," he called to her back.

She paused with her hand on the door. She could make a choice here. Go home with Sam, or go after Luke.

She held back a sob, pushed the door open, and went after her fiancé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I know I said I was only posting that first chapter, but I really wanted this one to get up there. Thought it might hold you over until tomorrow ;) <strong>_

_**I crave your input! Even though I'm loving this story, doesn't mean you are. Please let me know what you think :) **_


	3. Late Night

A week later, Andy walked into Luke's open office door. He and Jo were talking, presumably about a case.

"Sorry, I should have knocked," Andy said, pointedly ignoring Jo.

"We were just finishing up," Jo said, gathering a stack of loose papers and walking out of the room, her perfume still lingering.

Andy sat on the desk. "So have you fully forgiven me yet?" She leaned over and placed her hand on his. "I miss you." It wasn't _entirely_ a lie. When her mind wasn't running circles replaying what happened with Sam, she was worrying about Luke. Sort of.

Luke involuntarily softened at her touch. He intertwined their fingers. "I miss you, too," he sighed, bringing her into a hug.

Andy wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She noticed how different from Sam he smelled. But no. No more thinking of Sam.

Andy wrinkled her nose and pulled back. "Ugh, you smell like Jo."

"I was just working with her," Luke chuckled. He went to go sit at his desk once more, resuming his work.

"I know, but could she possibly have more perfume on?" she asked.

Luke set down the pen he was writing with and fixed her in his gaze. "Why do you hate her so much?" he asked, curious.

Andy pondered this for a moment. "I don't dislike _her_, I just dislike what she does. I mean going after you, then Sam, and now back to you? She sure does get around. You think she'd hit on Dov or Chris?"

Andy turned away, expecting anger at the mention of Sam, so soon after what happened.

So she missed Luke's disgruntled expression. He had composed himself by the time she turned back around.

"Jo was with Sam?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, at his house," she replied, slowly. This was not what she had expected. "Why?"

"No reason, but I have to work late again tonight," he said, gesturing at his desk.

"Ah, work again," Andy said, repressing a sigh. He always worked.

"Sorry," he apologized, but she knew he wasn't.

"I won't wait up," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She walked out the door, shutting it behind her and bumped right into Sam.

"Looks like you guys are good again," Sam scoffed. He still had a smirk plastered on his face, but Andy could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sam I-," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Save it," he cut her off, shrugging her hand off. "Ready to go?" He started walking towards the patrol car. "I'm driving."

Andy had no choice but to follow, biting back what she really wanted to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night…<strong>_

Luke was staying late, but this time it wasn't for work.

He squinted through the windshield at the street signs, trying to pick his way through the unfamiliar neighborhood.

Eventually, he found himself knocking at Jo's door.

She opened it, still in work clothes. He assumed she was still looking over the case.

Jo stepped back to allow him in. "Luke, what are you doing here?" She closed the door. "Is everything okay?"

"You slept with Sam?" he asked her, through gritted teeth.

She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around her waist. "He was just a distraction."

"Distraction from what?" Luke asked, brushing a piece of her hair gently from her face like he used to do, so long ago.

"You," she whispered, before pressing her lips to his and tugging him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was around two in the morning before Luke crept through the door to his and Andy's house.<p>

As expected, she was sleeping and he tried to get into bed without jostling her, but she stirred, despite his best efforts.

"Hey," she said sleepily, curling up into his arms.

He stroked her hair and she was almost lulled back to sleep, but not before she smelled an odd, out of place smell.

It was so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

As her foggy mind tried to find a match, she just ended up sinking deeper into sleep.

By the time she woke up the next morning, Luke had already left for work and she had forgotten all about it.


	4. Told You

"Coffee?"

Andy offered Sam the cup as she fell into step beside him. She missed their easy banter and their friendship.

Sam took the cup but said nothing.

"Come on, Sam. At least I'm trying to fix this. Can't things go back to normal?"

She winced, recalling the same words the night of the blackout. She knew Sam was thinking the same thing because his yes hardened.

"Sure, you can screw with me, walk out, and yeah everything can go back to normal." He kept his voice low so that anyone who passed by would think they were having an amiable conversation. "I may have let it go the first time, but the second…" he shook his head and trailed off.

Andy grabbed is hand and dragged him into the nearest unoccupied conference room.

"Sam."

He refused to look at her. He drank his coffee to keep from grabbing her and kissing her.

"_Sam._" It was said a bit more forceful and he slowly leveled his gaze to her searching one.

Andy reached over and plucked the coffee out of his hand and set it down on the nearby table. Then she promptly threw herself into Sam's arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "I'm really sorry."

She felt his arms slowly encircle her, and she sighed with relief.

"Callaghan isn't good enough for you," Sam couldn't resist one parting shot. He buried his face in her hair and knew he would not go after her again. The end result was too painful.

Andy pretended she hadn't heard the last part; she was just happy to have her partner and friend back.

All too soon, Sam stepped back, snagged up his coffee and opened the door so they could go back into the precinct.

They walked beside each other in a now comfortable silence. Their arms bumped casually against each others.

Suddenly, Jo walked by, chatting on a cell phone and Andy caught a whiff of perfume.

It jogged her memory. Last night…Luke came home with the same smell on him.

Andy resisted the urge to gag as she turned around. "Jo," she called out.

Jo turned around. "I'll call you back," she said into the phone and hung up. "Can I help you McNally?"

Andy leaned in, keeping her voice low. "Was Luke at your house last night?"

Jo didn't answer, but that gave Andy all that she needed to know. She wasn't stupid; even she saw that there was still a spark between Luke and Jo, but that didn't mean he actually had to act on it.

Without thinking, Andy swung her fist forward. Jo reacted, stopping the punch and giving one of her own. Right to Andy's jaw.

Andy's head snapped back, but she recovered, just as she was trained to do and took Jo to the ground. Andy didn't allow Jo to get another hit on her.

After a few well aimed hits, Andy felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her up and away from Jo.

"Sam, let me go!" she said, fighting, but Sam held on. He refused to loosen his grip until Best grabbed Jo and hauled her away.

"Nothing to see here, folks. Back to work," Sam called out.

Andy went limp in Sam's arms, allowing him to drag her into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. He didn't sound mad, more like impressed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," he joked.

She gave him a small smile.

Sam hoisted her up so she was sitting on the counter of the sink. He grabbed some paper towels and ran them under some cold water.

He pressed one of them to her jaw where a bruise was already starting to spider across her skin. "Here, hold that there."

She complied as he got another soaked towel and used it to wipe some flecks of blood from the scratch marks on her neck and arm.

Andy tilted her head back so he could clean the cuts. She shivered, and she couldn't deny that it was from his touch, not the cold paper towel.

She let her arm fall to her side, holding her makeshift ice pack in between her clasped hands.

"He slept with her," she said quietly, explaining her actions. Not that it made it right; she knew that fighting Jo was not going to help anything.

Her throat vibrated under his hands when she talked and he once again repressed the urge to press his lips to her creamy skin.

Sam gently guided her hand back up to her jaw. "I told you he doesn't deserve you."

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were making its way down her cheeks.

He pulled her shaking shoulders to him. She scooted to the edge of the sink so her knees were on either side of his lean body and hugged him tighter, needing to be comforted.

"I wish I was wrong about this one," Sam said, rubbing small circles on her back.

A few minutes later, Andy composed herself enough and tossed the sodden paper towels in the trash. She hoped some cover up would work its magic and make the bruise invisible tomorrow. All she needed was another reminder that she screwed up.

Sam offered a hand and she took it, jumping down off the counter.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked before he opened the door.

Andy looked at the clock high up on the wall. "It's just about the end of shift…can you drive me home?" She had chosen to walk to work, but she had been planning on riding home with Luke. That wasn't going to happen now and besides, he had already left.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've already typed up to chapter 8 so far, so I'm just going to keep posting the chapter, maybe one or two a day. Depends on how many reviews I get. *hint hint* So you know what to do! <em>**


	5. Free

Sam parked his car in front of Luke and Andy's house.

"How did you know where we lived?" Andy asked. She knew that Luke would never have allowed Sam to come inside and for that purpose, Andy had never invited him there.

"I looked up your address when you moved. Just in case something happened," he said, drumming his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. "Hope that's okay."

"No it's…fine," she smiled. In fact, she thought it was kind of sweet.

She shifted in the passenger seat so she was facing him. "Look, Sam. Thanks for being there for me today."

"I'll be with you for the fallout, too, if you'll let me," he answered. He was referring not only to whatever happened with Luke, but also what Best was going to do to her tomorrow. "Just call or stop by."

"I will," she said, and the thing was, she meant it. She lapsed into her thoughts.

"What's on your mind? You over thinking things as usual?" he joked.

"I was wondering why you're being so nice to me." She knew she could always speak her mind with Sam, and she loved that. With Luke, she felt like she had to censor what she was saying.

"Because, Andy I-," he stopped before he said what he really wanted to say. _Now is not the time,_ he argued to himself. _She's hurting and she doesn't need more problems right now._ The other part of him argued that if he didn't say it now, he would never say it again. _Tell her you love her._

She looked at him expectantly. "Because I need you as a friend," he managed to spit out, hating how horrible it sounded. He turned away, looking out the window at the perfect neighborhood. He could never compete with Callaghan, he didn't know why he even tried.

"I need you, too, Sam," she surprised him by saying it.

He smiled at her, and then nodded toward the house. "I think if we sit here any longer, he might notice," he said, referring to Luke who he could tell was inside because of the light that was on in one of the front windows. "You want me to wait out here?"

"No, I'll be okay," Andy said. She seemed confident, but inside she was terrified and she wouldn't have minded having Sam there as backup. But this was something she needed to do alone.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then exited the car.

She waited until Sam's car pulled away before she opened the door to the house. She always went in the side door, not the front, and she wondered why.

She let the door bang shut behind her, shutting out the cold. She reveled in the warmth of the house for a moment and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you want Chinese or Italian tonight?" Luke asked, holding up two menus. When he saw her face, his expression bore one of concern. "Andy what happened to your face?"

"Oh, I had a little run in with Jo." She attempted to keep her voice light, but her mouth went dry at the prospect of this confrontation. She looked longingly out the side door, wanting Sam to be there, but she had driven him away, as usual. She was too independent sometimes; it was not easy for her to ask for help.

Luke's face blanched, and he remained silent, much like Jo had earlier. It must have been the cop nature. _You have the right to remain silent…anything you say can and will be used against you. _

"Don't you want to know what about?" She wanted to hear him say it, but it didn't look lightly.

"Andy I'm sorry-,"

She held up a hand, silencing him. "Stop. You aren't sorry. If you were, you wouldn't have done it. Or you wouldn't have let me find out from someone else."

"I could say the same about you and Swarek," Luke pointed out in a hard voice.

"That's completely different," Andy spluttered.

"How so?"

"Because I had enough sense to walk away!" she exclaimed. "Because we were engaged and I didn't want to mess that up."

"Were engaged?" Luke asked, picking up on the use of past tense.

"Were," Andy confirmed.

Luke watched in horror as Andy twisted the ring of her finger and set it down on the table in front of him.

"We're done here," she said. And with that, she strode into the bedroom to start packing her things.

"Andy, don't leave. We can get through this." Luke stood in the doorway, looking on as she stuffed her belongings into a suitcase.

"It's too late, Luke," Andy said, zipping up the suitcase to illustrate her point. "If you do it once, who says you won't do it again." Most of her stuff fit in the suitcase, but she might have to come back, which she was not looking forward to. Maybe she could ask Traci…?

"Thanks for confirming all I knew about marriage: that it doesn't work." She hoisted the suitcase off the bed and started to wheel it out the door, but Luke stepped in her path.

"Don't do this," he warned and Andy got a sudden chill at the menace in his eyes.

But Andy had already made up her mind. She pushed past Luke and jammed her suitcase into the trunk of her car.

She could see Luke slamming things around in the house as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Andy didn't feel upset about her decision, at least, not anymore. She had a light feeling she couldn't quite explain. Like a weight was lifted off her chest.

She felt free.

And with this freedom, Andy knew just where to go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A little short, I know. But I wanted you guys to have something to wonder over for tonight. I'll post more in the morning! <em>**

**_xoxo  
>Janelle <em>**


	6. A Shoulder To Cry On

_Knock knock knock_

Sam got up from where he was sitting on the couch, worrying about Andy. He knew he shouldn't have left her, but she had said she was okay.

So it helped to find her standing there on his doorstep.

"Andy, what happened?" he asked her. Then he noticed the suitcase by her side.

She followed his gaze. "I left him," she said simply.

He stepped back to allow her in. _Finally_, he thought as he shut the door behind her. Out loud, he said, "You don't seem too upset."

She pulled her suitcase to a stop. "That's because I'm not. Not really." She turned to face him. "I think I always knew that this would never work out. With Luke, I think I only picked him because he felt like the safe option, and I know now that it was a mistake."

Sam's breath hitched when he saw the look in Andy's eyes. "I'm glad you finally figured things out," he coughed out, looking away.

She stepped forward, coming closer to him so that they were touching. "It wasn't right leading him on when I have feelings for someone else."

After all his resisting, Sam just couldn't anymore. She was so close; she was _right there_ in front of him, with nothing holding either of them back anymore.

Sam pressed his lips to hers, and she responded, pressing her body to his.

"Ask me to stay," she whispered, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Stay," he managed before covering her mouth with his once more.

There was nothing stopping them this time. No one would walk in, no morals to guide them. But all the same, Sam stopped before things got even more heated.

"What?" Andy asked. "I thought you wanted this."

Sam shot her a look. "You _know_ I want this. But it's not the right time right now." He looked away, not wanting this to be true, but knowing it was. "Even if you won't admit it, I know that this thing with Luke is affecting you. I'm not looking to just fill the void."

Andy sighed. "You're right, as usual."

"You know I love to hear that," he teased, and she laughed. "You can still stay here, though," he added.

"Really? Thanks," she said, with relief. She could always ask to stay with Traci or her dad, but that didn't feel right. Not like it did when she was here.

"It's kind of small here, so I don't have a guest room," he said uncomfortably. It wasn't all the time Sam Swarek was uncomfortable, and Andy loved seeing his vulnerable side. "You can have my bed, if you want." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other still on Andy's.

"Don't be stupid. The couch is fine." She kissed him one last time before she stepped out of his embrace. "I'll go change," she said.

He watched as she sauntered off to the bathroom. He groaned to himself. _She's going to make me crazy._ He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went to go get some extra blankets from the closet down the hall.

Andy stepped out of the bathroom in low slung drawstring pants and a tight fitting tank top to find Sam flopping a pillow at one end of the couch.

"I could have done that," Andy protested, seeing the couch already made up. "I don't want to be much trouble."

Sam caught himself staring at her. She was so beautiful. "You're not," he assured her.

She made no move to settle down on the couch.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, but it was then that he realized she was crying. "Andy, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm just tired, from everything," she said, trying to brush it off as nothing. She should have known Sam better than to let it go. He was like her; stubborn and persistent when needed.

Sam gathered her in his arms and settled them both down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from behind him and settled it over both of them. "Shh, its okay, everything's going to be alright," he said his chin resting on the top of her head, rocking her gently back and forth.

Andy let herself cry, something she normally didn't do. But with Sam, it seemed okay and she let his words wash over her, accepting them as truth. In his arms, she believed that everything would work its way out somehow, and she didn't feel quite as hopeless.

Andy lay her head down in the crook of his neck, his warmth spreading out down to her toes. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the muscles under his shirt. She could feel him breathing, too, her hand going up and down on his chest.

Sam placed his arm around her back, supporting her and placed his other hand on top of hers on his chest.

Sam waited until her cries subsided before he finally relaxed himself. Eventually, he could tell by her even breathing and soft snores that she had fallen asleep.

He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by staying there all night. So he tried his best to lay her down on the pillow without waking her up.

As soon as she felt him leave, Andy woke up with a start. Sam was still standing over her, tucking a blanket around her.

"Stay here," she pleaded. Her arms reached out for him.

Sam thought of the locker room where he had asked her the same thing. But he couldn't just walk away from her, no more than she could walk away from him now.

Sam curled back on the couch, lying down next to her. The couch was narrow and she was half lying on top of him, her hand on his chest again.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, trying to lull her back to sleep again. He rested his cheek on her head and fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I hope you liked the update. I didn't want it to seem like Andy was rebounding to Sam, so don't get mad! As we all know, they can't resist each other, and they will have ample opportunity to finally get together. So, please review and let me know what you think :) <em>**

**_xoxo  
>Janelle <em>**


	7. Callaghan Just Won't Let Go

Andy woke with a start the next morning, trying to place where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Sam's house.

Her head was resting on his shoulder and his soft breath tickled her face as he slept on.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. He looked so young and innocent while he was sleeping; it was too cute.

Andy decided to get up and do something nice for Sam since he had been overly generous to her the past few days.

She eased herself up off the couch and wandered off into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and stood with her hands on her hips peering in.

There wasn't much, but she was sure she'd be able to salvage something.

Taking some eggs, milk, and whatever else she could find, Andy turned on the stove and began to cook, humming lightly to herself.

Sam stirred and woke in the next room, smelling something delicious that made his mouth water.

He stumbled into the kitchen, hair mussed from sleep, eyes squinty. He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stared at the scene in front of him.

"Andy, what are you doing?"

"Morning," she said, turning her head to face him and flashing him a grin before turning back to the stove. "I'm making breakfast. Some kind of omelet I guess."

"You didn't have to cook me breakfast, I'll let you stay anyway," he told her.

She shot him a glare. "I know, I wanted to do something nice for you for a change."

"Well, I'm not complaining," he said, grinning.

"Don't get too used to it," she said, hitting him lightly with the spatula she had in her hand. She slipped an omelet onto a plate and handed it to him.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before taking the plate and sitting at the kitchen table. He began to eat, oblivious to Andy's wandering thoughts.

She had a sort of flash forward, instead of a flashback. It was like she could picture clearly a life with Sam, and what it would consist of in the future. They could have a life together, forever.

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts. She was moving a little too fast, per usual. She started cleaning up the dishes, washing them by hand to keep her busy.

"This is really good," Sam remarked, surprised. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot you don't know," she said, giving him a sly smile. She sat down at the table across from him in the only empty seat. "When my mom left and my dad was so intoxicated all of the time, sometimes he forgot to buy food. We usually had little to nothing in the house, and so I had to learn to cook for myself and salvage what I could to feed myself."

Sam swallowed. "Man, that's rough," he said, sympathetically.

There was a moment of silence where neither one of them knew what to say.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for work," Andy said, pushing out from the table. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Sam sat, eating and absorbing the little tidbit of information that Andy had given him. She didn't seem like she liked to share a lot about her past, and he was glad she chose him to share it with.

He heard the shower running and kicked himself into gear. He stuck the plate in the dishwasher and went to go get dressed himself.

He finished quicker than Andy and she was still in the bathroom when he was ready to head out the door.

He knocked. "Hey, Andy, you want me to drive you to work today?" he offered. He checked the clock. It would be cutting it close if she didn't hurry up. He liked to be there early, whereas she barely made it to parade on time some days.

"No, that's fine," she said, her voice muffled behind the door. She opened it, standing in a towel, her wet hair falling in ringlets down her bare shoulder. "I'll drive myself."

Sam swallowed, and tried not to stare, even though he knew that he would be thinking about this moment periodically throughout the rest of the day. _Yup, definitely going to drive me crazy._ "Okay, I'll see you at parade then."

She smiled, and shut the door to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>"Cutting it close, as usual," Traci lightly scolded with a smile when Andy burst through the locker room door.<p>

Andy hurriedly shoved on her uniform and loaded her gun while Traci stood there, watching.

"You seem more frazzled than usual," Traci remarked, knowing her friend well. "Care to share?"

"I slept with Sam last night," she blurted.

"What?" Traci exclaimed, and Andy was glad the locker room was empty. "Well, it's about damn time."

"Traci!" Andy said, shocked at her abrasiveness. She chuckled. "Not like that. I'm going to be staying at his house now that Luke and I are over. So last night, we both slept on the couch together, that's all."

"That's all for now," Traci pointed out, and Andy couldn't help a slow smile that spread across her face.

Traci held open the door and she and Andy walked through, on their way to the parade room.

"Darn, I wanted to hear all the steamy details," Traci whispered to her and Andy blushed and playfully hit her on the shoulder.

Best was standing there, giving orders. "Serve, protect, and arrest the perps," he finished once he gave the assignments.

Sam caught Andy's gaze from across the room and her heart skipped a beat. He jerked his chin out the door, where he indicated he would be waiting at the patrol car.

Traci nudged her, acknowledging the look as well. "He's totally smitten," Traci remarked. Andy just shook her head.

They made their way out of the room. Andy was debating on whether or not she should grab some coffee when Luke made his way towards her and Traci.

"Heads up, ten o'clock. Want me to stay?" Traci offered. "I always wanted to kick his ass."

"No, I'll be okay," Andy reassured her. "You better go anyway, Noelle does not look happy."

"Yeah you're right," she said, starting to head off. "Good luck," she hissed before she disappeared.

"Andy," Luke said, stopping right in front of her, leaving her no way to escape.

Andy sighed, resigned. "Luke, what do you want?"

"I want you back," he said.

"I already told you that's not going to happen," she stated, trying to be patient, but she really didn't want to do this here where the whole precinct could see. She actually didn't want to do this at all.

"It's because of Swarek, isn't it?" he spat, grabbing the top of one of her arms in a vice like grip.

"It's not just because of him," she said. "Ow, Luke, stop! You're hurting me," she exclaimed in surprise, trying to wrestle her way out of his grip.

"There a problem here?" It was Chris who was passing by on his way to his desk job today.

Luke reluctantly let go and stormed off into his office.

"Andy are you okay?" Chris asked, ever concerned. He placed a hand on her arm, but she yanked it away, still shaken up. She could already feel a bruise starting to form on her forearm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the save, Chris, I owe you one," Andy called out as she made her way out to the patrol car forgetting all about the coffee.

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, confused. He shook his head and went to sit beside Dov at the desk.

"What, no coffee?" Sam teased, leaning against the hood of the car. "I guess breakfast made up for it though," he continued as they both hopped in.

When Andy didn't say anything, Sam turned to face her.

"Are you okay? Something happened." It was a statement, not a question. "It was Callaghan wasn't it? Man, I when I get my hands on him."

"No! I mean, no. It's okay, I'm fine."She rubbed the top of her arm, trying to convince herself. The bruise stung, but it was nothing compared to the fear that had been instilled in her heart after seeing Luke. She had never seen him that way…

Sam decided to let it go, seeing that Andy wasn't going to be very forthcoming about what happened. "Alright," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

She wouldn't tell him, fine. But he would definitely be keeping a closer eye out on Callaghan.


	8. Admittance

Andy woke up in the middle of the night, bathed in sweat.

Another nightmare. She'd been having them on and off since Luke grabbed her a couple of weeks ago.

She knew it was irrational, but that didn't keep her subconscious from coming up with a bunch of horrid scenarios.

She shivered when she threw back her covers and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

She rooted around for a glass and took a long sip. She even splashed some water on the back of her neck, but it was still some time before she felt better.

She turned around to find Sam watching her from the doorframe.

"I heard you get up," he explained. He had been hearing her get up a lot lately, but decided not to press it.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. You can go back to bed; I didn't mean to wake you." She turned away from him and braced her hands on the kitchen counter, looking out the window at the dark street.

She still hadn't mentioned what happened with Luke to Sam. She glanced down at her arm. The bruise had long since faded, but she could still feel his fingers biting into her flesh. She knew Sam would act irrationally once she told him, and she didn't want him to worry anymore. Besides, she could take care of herself.

Sam was hesitant to leave her, but he was right upstairs if anything happened or if she needed him. "Okay," he said. He went back upstairs. When she wanted to tell him, she would.

Andy listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps and when she heard them stop once he got into bed, she relaxed.

She wanted to tell him, she really did. But she just…couldn't.

She headed back into the living room, wanting to get a restful sleep, but knowing that was improbable.

Sure enough, she was tossing and turning. This continued for a few more minutes before she finally gave up.

She sat up, kicking off the blankets once again.

She thought of Sam upstairs, and before she could stop herself, she was mounting the steps. She stood outside his door, deciding she was really going to do this. She wanted him to know how she really felt.

"Sam," she called out hesitantly. She wondered if he was sleeping. "You awake?"

"Yeah," he called back. He wasn't in bed; however, he was just standing, looking out the window. He turned at the sound of her voice and saw her tentatively step into the room.

"You okay?" he asked. For what other reason would she come into his room in the middle of the night?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was whispering, but she wasn't quite sure why. She didn't want to interrupt the stillness of the house.

Sam looked at her expectantly. The moon shone brightly through the window, illuminating them both.

Andy stepped closer, carefully, as if she expected him to push her away like last time. She had tried to control her feelings, but they just kept getting stronger. She hoped Sam felt the same way.

She stopped when they were merely inches apart. He reached out, cupping a hand around her cheek and stroking the side of her face with his thumb.

She placed her hands on his bare chest and looked up, finding his face practically touching hers. She leaned forward the slightest bit to fill the gap between their lips.

The kiss started light and playful, as if they were testing each other, but soon she opened her mouth, giving him access and the kiss deepened and turned into something more.

There was a warm fire starting in her gut and spreading throughout her body. Sam's hands were all over her, leaving a hot trail wherever he touched.

She reached up behind his neck, pulling him closer. He backed her up towards the bed, and laid her down, settling over her, their legs tangled together.

He kissed his way down her neck, slipping off her shirt when he got there.

Andy remembered the last time they were in this position.

She leaned up and kissed his bare shoulder, laying her head in the crook of his neck. She lightly raked her nails down his back and he moaned into her mouth.

"I kind of feel like we've been here before," Andy panted when she was forced to come up for air.

Sam looked down at her and gave her a goofy grin. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Andy smiled. "Guess not. Third time's the charm, after all."

He suddenly turned serious. "So you're ready to do this?"

"I've never been more ready," she told him, leaning into his hand when he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She raised one leg up so that it was straddling his hip and he reached a hand over to hold it there as they resumed kissing.

She could feel his taut muscles as he pressed close to her and she realized she had never wanted anything so much as she wanted Sam in that moment.

And Andy finally gave herself to the man she had always wanted.

It was still early morning, still dark outside.

Sam and Andy lay curled next to each other, under the covers, neither one of them sleeping. They didn't want to let go of this moment.

Their clothes littered the floor around the bed, and they lay intertwined, warm despite the slightly chilly spring morning.

"So…"

Andy rolled over slightly to look up at him. "So?" she asked questioningly.

"You have to admit it now."

She rolled over so she was on top of him, so now she was looking down on him. She saw his little smirk creeping on his face.

"Alright, I'll bite. Admit what?" she said. She leaned down so that her lips were mere inches apart from his when she was talking.

He traced her soft lips with his finger as he answered, "That you have feelings for me."

"I think what we just did proves it," Andy laughed. She kissed him. "But fine. I care about you a lot Sam Swarek."

He shifted so he ended up on top of her once more. "Oh that's it?" he asked. He kissed her eyelids and the tip of her nose. "'I care about you a lot' is all I get?"

She chuckled as he peppered kisses all over her body. She couldn't get enough of him. And why not tell him exactly how she felt? The worst he could do was not say it back right?

She sat up abruptly, making him stop in surprise. She turned toward him and took his hands in hers.

His forehead furrowed, worrying about what she was going to say. Was this not what she wanted? Was she going to say this was a mistake? He wasn't sure he could take that, not after what had just transpired between the two of them. They fit together as if they were made for each other. Something magical had happened between them. And she couldn't feel it the way he did?

Andy took her thumb and slowly smoothed out the creases on his forehead. "I want you to listen up," she told him, looking him right in the eye. She could get lost in his bottomless, dark eyes. There was so much hidden there, and she was one of the only lucky ones who got to see what he had trapped behind there.

"I love you, Sam. So much. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I've been so stupid and I can understand if you don't love me back-," she started to ramble as she often did when she was nervous.

He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Stop right there."

Andy took in a deep breath, and lowered her head, afraid to look at him.

He tilted her chin up with his finger, making her look him in the eye again. "I love you, Andy. I won't ever stop."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, yup, they're finally together. I wasn't really going to end it there, but nothing else seemed right, so it stayed. I hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting more tomorrow. Goodnight fellow fanfictioners ;) <em>**

**_xoxo  
>Janelle <em>**


	9. My Hero

"Damn, Andy, you're practically glowing," Traci said when Andy burst through the doors of the locker room. On time for once, too.

"Oh my gosh, Trace, it was amazing!" Andy gushed, filling her best friend in on everything.

"Shut up!" Traci squealed. "It's about time."

Andy sighed, leaning her back against the locker. "I'm in love," she said.

Traci laughed at the doe eyed look in her eye. "I would certainly say so. Good luck keeping your hands off him today," she teased.

Andy just walked happily with Traci to parade.

* * *

><p>"Morning guys," Sam said, bounding over to where Oliver and Noelle were standing, chatting.<p>

"Wow, awfully chipper today, Sammy," Oliver remarked, giving him the once over.

"Yeah, who put something in your coffee this morning?" Noelle chimed in.

"Ha, ha, laugh all you want. You can't bother me today," he told them, blowing in the top of his coffee to cool it off.

"If I didn't know any better," Noelle started.

"I'd say Sammy was in love," Oliver finished. "So is it true, you and McNally finally did the deed?"

Sam looked up sheepishly through his lashes. "Maybe," he said.

"Whoo! Thought it would never happen!"

They clapped him on the back, making a scene.

"You three going to join us today or what?" Best asked, on his way to the parade room. He gave Noelle a little smile which returned, hoping no one else saw.

"We were just on our way," Sam assured him as they followed him in, shooting daggers at the other two.

* * *

><p>Andy caught Sam's eye as he walked to his typical seat in the back. He knew he had a huge smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. Andy was his, and he was hers, and everything was finally right with the world.<p>

Neither one of them noticed Luke watching them with his fists clenched at the back of the room.

* * *

><p>"You want to go to the Penny tonight?" Sam asked as they slid into his car after shift.<p>

"Yeah, sure, I could use a drink," Andy agreed.

Andy grabbed his hand in hers as he drove, resting it on the arm rest in the middle. He rubbed small circles into her hand whilst he drove.

Sam swung into a parking lot and was about to get out when Andy stopped him. He looked back at her questioningly.

"What are we going to tell people? I mean, we don't want them to know we're together yet right? We could get transferred, and I don't want to do that," she said.

"Well, people are going to figure it out," Sam pointed out. "Oliver and Noelle already know."

She gave him an accusatory look and he held up his hands in surrender. "They figured it out themselves I swear."

She smiled. "They're pretty observant, huh? Well, Traci knows, too."

It was his turn to shoot her a look. "What? She's my best friend."

"Like I said before, people are going to find out." He got out of the car, and went to her side and held the door open for her. "But we can keep it on the down low for now."

"Alright," she agreed.

"It might be hard," he said, grabbing her and kissing her. "When you're wearing something like that, how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you?" he teased.

There was a light mist falling from the sky; another spring shower, which meant some thick fog in the morning.

"Well, try," she said, giggling. They made their way into the Penny.

They made their way to the bar, propping themselves in between Oliver and the rest of the rookies. They signaled to the bartender to keep 'em coming and they started chatting with their friends.

Every so often, Sam forgot himself, and laid a hand on Andy's lower back, before remembering and retreating. Andy did the same, leaning too close to Sam at times, and she pulled back.

This was going to be harder than they thought.

Luke was sitting at a table alone, already drunk out of his mind, glaring at Sam and Andy's backs. He saw their secret gestures and it infuriated him. Who did Sam think he was, touching Andy like that?

Luke pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and stumbled over to the bar, practically falling on Andy, which got her attention.

"Luke," she greeted him coldly. She could smell the overwhelming smell of booze wafting from him, which only reminded her of her dad being drunk all the time.

Sam also smelled the booze and tightened up, ready for a fight.

"What do you think you're doing with him, Andy? He doesn't deserve you," he sneered, leering at Sam.

"Watch yourself," Sam warned. All this time, he'd been itching to take Luke down; this would just be the excuse.

"What did you say to me?" Luke asked, advancing on Sam. "Who do you think you are? Just because you steal my little slut of a girlfriend from me, doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that, Swarek."

Sam's hands balled up into fists at the words he called Andy. Andy's hand on his arm was the only thing holding him back from tackling the guy.

Luke looked ready to swing at Sam, and Andy stepped in between them.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed in her ear, but she just shook her head. She wanted to see what Luke would do. He wouldn't really hurt her here, in front of all these cops, and Sam, would he? Then again, he did at the precinct and now he was drunk…

Too late, she realized this was in actuality probably a bad idea.

"Andy what are you doing?" Luke asked, repeating Sam's question in a much harsher tone. "Get out of the way," he commanded.

But Andy held her ground.

"I said, get out of the way!" he roared. He pushed her out of the way with such force that she went crashing into the side of the bar, bar stools and all.

Sam was enraged and he was caught between going to Andy and beating the crap out of Callaghan, the scum.

But Luke didn't get very far anyway. Oliver, Chris, and Dov had already brought him to the ground.

Sam instantly went to Andy's side, where she was already struggling to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on either side of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said, sucking in air. "He just knocked the wind out of me," she gasped. She was shaken up, and would probably be badly bruised, but she was fine.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, wrapping a hand around her shoulder and escorting her out.

Andy caught Traci's eyes as she was leaving and gave her a reassuring smile, but Traci didn't look convinced. Andy knew she would have a long conversation with Traci at some point.

After the short drive home, Andy was in the bathroom, peeling off her shirt.

Sam came in and watched her as she inspected herself, but she couldn't get a good look.

"How's it look?" she asked, holding up her arm so he could see her rib and hip.

Sam lightly brushed his hand over the contusions. "I'm going to kill him," he fumed. "I'm going to kill him with my bear hands."

"Easy there," Andy said, taking his hand in hers. "I'm fine; it'll be gone before you know it."

"It doesn't change what happened, Andy. He hurt you, the sick pig, and he won't be getting away with it," Sam said, fiercely.

She hated seeing Sam like this, and she somehow felt like it was her fault. Plus, she didn't want him getting in trouble at work for something so minor.

"Sam," she said, kissing the corner of his mouth, then pulling back to whisper, "Let it go."

He could feel the resistance starting to ebb away. "I can't," he said, and he knew that even if Andy wanted him to forget about it, he wouldn't. Not until Callaghan had paid for what he did.

"You can," she said, kissing the other corner of his mouth.

"You should get a restraining order you know," he said, only half joking. He ran his hands over her naked torso.

"That might be a little difficult when we work in the same place," Andy pointed out.

"Fine," Sam grunted. "But Andy, I promise, as long as I am around, I won't let him hurt you again, okay?"

"My hero," she said, kissing him as a smile spread over her lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now I thought I should say this...I don't think Luke on the show would ever do something like this and the only reason I don't like him is because he's keeping my favorite people apart. I'm only doing this for the story, so I'm sorry Luke! Okay, I'm done. Did you like the chapter?<em>**


	10. Ideas

_Months later…_

Must be the summer fever, but Sam had an idea. And once he thought of it, he couldn't let it go.

He decided to talk to Traci, her being Andy's best friend, to get her input.

"Hey, Nash, can I speak to you for a minute," Sam asked. He eyeballed Jerry who was sitting close to her. "Privately?"

"Oh, sure," she said, confused. What could she have possibly done to irritate Swarek? She shot Jerry a look, hoping maybe he had some clue, but she got nothing.

Traci got up and followed Sam down a hallway.

"So, you know Andy pretty well, right?" he asked casually.

Traci started, surprised at this line of questioning. "Yeah, I'd certainly say so."

"Well, I've kind of been thinking of something…but you have to promise not to say anything to her," Sam said.

"Okay…" Now Traci was really confused, but she listened.

"So, I've been thinking," Sam started again, but decided he didn't really know what to say. "I want to ask Andy to marry me," he blurted out.

It took Traci a minute to process those words, but when she did, she practically spit out her coffee. "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Sam said, suddenly nervous. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Traci thought about this for a moment. "Now, I'm not going to answer for her. But she's crazy about you; anyone with eyes can see that. It won't be easy but I say that if anyone can make it work, it would be you two," Traci offered, hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing for her friend.

"Thanks, Nash," Sam said, returning back to his regular sarcastic self. "Back to work," he ordered, but he grinned at her over his shoulder as he walked away.

She sighed. She hoped he knew what he was getting in to.

Neither of them noticed Luke, who was skulking around the corner, listening to every word.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived home a little late from work. He had gone to the jewelers to pick out a ring.<p>

It was nestled safely in his pocket, and he just needed to get it inside and hide it someplace where Andy wouldn't find it, which could prove to be difficult.

He pushed open the door and found Andy sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with Leo, Traci's kid.

"Hey, buddy," Sam said, giving Leo's hair a rumple. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Leo said, shyly.

Andy got up, dusting off the seat of her pants. "Traci asked me to watch him while she went out with Jerry," Andy explained. "I didn't have the heart to say no."

"No problem," Sam agreed easily. He kissed Andy on the forehead, wondering if this had anything to do with his and Nash's previous conversation, but he refused to see how the two linked.

"Hey, Leo, whatcha got there?" Sam asked, laying on his stomach on the floor beside the little toddler. "Do you know what kind of car this is?" Sam asked, and when Leo shook his head, he started spewing out names that Andy didn't even know existed.

Andy looked on from the doorway as Sam interacted with Leo._ He would make a great father,_ she thought to herself as she looked on.

Her own thoughts shocked her, so she was happy when the doorbell rang.

It was Traci and Jerry, back a little early from their date.

"Back so soon?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we decided to skip dinner," Traci said, her cheeks flushed. Andy raised her eyebrows knowingly.

Traci poked her head in the living room, finding Sam and Leo racing their cars off the edge of the coffee table.

"Such a great game Uncle Sammy is teaching you, huh, little man?" Traci asked, smiling when Leo let out a little peal of laughter. "Well, let's get going."

Leo allowed his mom and Jerry to lead him out to the car. Andy and Sam stood in the doorway, watching them leave. They could hear Leo spurting out car names to Jerry as he buckled him into his car seat.

When they finally drove away, Sam shut the door and turned to Andy.

Taking her hand, they went upstairs. It wasn't until Andy was striping off his clothes that he remembered the ring in his pocket.

Once his jeans ended up on the floor, he kicked them under the bed, hoping she wouldn't see it until after he got a chance to move it.

When they were lying there later, basking in each other's presence, Andy said, "You were great with Leo today."

"Nah," Sam said. "He's a great kid," he told her, brushing it off. "I could say the same for you. Who knew kids liked you so much?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she said, swatting at his shoulder and he feigned hurt.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he told her.

Soon after, Andy fell asleep, not having nightmares anymore since she started staying in Sam's bed overnight.

Sam kept himself awake a little longer, thinking about the family that he and Andy could have together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know...it's short. But I think it served its purpose ;)<em>**


	11. He's Got A Gun!

_Annual 15__th__ Division Carnival_ posted the huge banner above the gate.

"Come on, Andy," Sam called a few paces in front of her. "You don't want to be late for your first 15th carnival."

Andy laughed and jogged into place at Sam's side and they walked under the gate together.

The place was already crawling with cops from 15th division, all out of uniform. Today was there one day where they could relax and have some other division handle their work load.

"This whole thing started as a fundraiser," Sam explained as they walked through. "But then when Best took over, he decided that we coppers deserved a little reward for all our hard work."

"Great," Andy said, surveying the scene in front of her. She took in everything, from the rides to the games and she found it hard to believe that had gotten everything up in only a couple of days.

"Oh my gosh," Andy said, pointing to a dunk tank tent. "Come on, you have to do it!" she said, tugging Sam along.

Chris and Gail were already in the booth, trying to dunk Oliver who was inside the tank.

"Man, you guys suck!" Oliver called out. "Someone get me a sandwich or something, I'm getting old here."

"Andy, Sam," Chris greeted them. "Please, dunk him! He won't shut up." Gail laughed.

"Step aside, ladies," Andy joked, pushing past them to grab a ball. She tossed it up and down a few times, ignoring Oliver's jeers.

"You've got to hit it just right…" Sam was saying to her left.

She pulled her arm back and let the ball fly…straight into the target. Oliver went down hard, his jeers cut short.

When Oliver resurfaced, everyone in the tent was staring at her wide eyed.

"Softball," she explained. "We were the champs, three years running."

"Nobody will ever tell you, you throw like a girl," Oliver said, pulling his dripping body out of the tank.

Sam was intrigued. "Softball, huh?" She nodded. "Bet you can't do it twice," he said, purposely egging her on, knowing she wouldn't back down from a challenge. "Five bucks says you can't."

"You're so on," she said. "But this time, you get in there," she told him, jerking her head towards the tank.

"With pleasure," he said, stripping off his shirt and hopping easily inside. He spread his hands. "Do you worst."

She could feel Oliver, Gail, and Chris watching her, but she wasn't nervous. She knew she could do this. Cocking her arm back, she once again sailed a ball, nailing the target.

Sam came up spluttering. "No way!" he said, when he came out.

"Pay up," Andy said, smiling when he shoved a crumpled bill into her palm.

Sam grabbed a towel and dried off a little, but he wasn't too worried. The sun was hot out there and he would dry off in no time.

He grabbed Andy into a hug, making her squeal and push him off her. "Ugh, gross you're all wet!"

He shook his head like a dog, splattering her some more. "You know you love me," he teased, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their relationship had been public for a while now. No one seemed to have a problem with it. Best had called them into his office to talk, and he said neither of them would get transferred as long as they managed to stay objective.

"Want to ride the pirate ship?" Sam asked when they passed it.

"Uhhhh…" Andy said. "I don't like heights."

"Me either," Sam admitted.

"Go figure," Andy said. "I thought you were Sam Swarek, official badass?"

"Hey, badasses are afraid of stuff too," he defended himself.

She and Sam met up with Traci and Jerry and they had a great time, going on rides, playing games.

All too soon the day was coming to a close. It was starting to get dark out and the carnival was lit up.

Andy and Sam were sharing a caramel apple, taking turns biting from it.

Sam discreetly patted his front pocket, feeling the ring box in there. Today was the day; he was going to propose. It seemed like a perfect ending of a perfect day…assuming she said yes of course.

Luke was hidden in the shadows. As they walked by, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"He's got a gun!" someone shouted from behind them.

Andy whipped around, grabbing at her hip before realizing she wasn't in uniform, which meant no gun. None of them had one. She froze.

No gun also meant no Kevlar to protect them. Sam turned around and saw the gun pointing straight at them and dropped to the ground, pulling Andy with him and shielding her with his body as two shots rang out, whizzing right by them.

"It's Luke!" Sam yelled to her over the panic. "Andy, we have to get out of here."

Andy's heart was in her throat as they leapt to their feet and joined the crowd that was crowding towards the exit.

About half of them got through before the gates slammed shut.

"Come on!" Sam cried, kicking at it and making the metal rattle.

"Sam, it's no use. We have to hide." The crowd was starting to disperse, leaving them exposed. She looked behind her, but couldn't see Luke. But somehow she knew he was there, waiting, watching. Wanting them to make a mistake so he could pick them off.

Sam took her hand and they carefully snuck around, avoiding Luke.

Andy was having a hard time grasping that Luke was out there, waving a gun like half the madmen they picked up on the streets daily. She had known this man, known how compassionate he could be at times, knew all his little quirks. She couldn't picture him as a murderer. He had seemed a bit off the past few weeks. Maybe he just snapped.

Sam yanking her along throughout the park was the only thing that kept her grounded right now, and she silently thanked him for that.

They were crouched behind a popcorn stand when they finally heard his voice again.

"Sam, Andy, come out, come out wherever you are!"

They both paused, and Sam put a finger to his lips, indicating she should stay quiet. He peered around the corner of the popcorn stand, trying to get a 20 on Luke.

He spotted him, looking determined. Like he wasn't going to rest until he finished what he planned to do.

Luke's back was to them, and Sam was looking for a tactical way to tackle him to the ground before he could hit any innocent people, but it didn't seem likely that he could get to him, and bring him down before he let off a couple of shots.

Sam was just about to pull back, when Luke whipped around, spotting him.

A twisted grin appeared on his face and he raised his gun to shoot.

Sam threw himself over Andy as metallic pings sounded when the bullets hit the popcorn stand.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

Andy got to her feet, shaking with adrenaline and ran, like her life depended on it. Which, it actually did.

Bullets rang out, hitting on either side of her, missing its mark by a foot, maybe two each time. As a detective, Luke didn't use a gun much anymore and he was running on emotions, for which Sam was grateful, or one of them would have been hit a while ago.

_Where to hide, where to hide? _Sam thought frantically. There weren't many places to go. He grunted in frustration. They couldn't keep running around, avoiding him while some well equipped cops came and dragged him down.

"Here," Andy said, pointing with one of her hands. She pointed at one of the haunted clown houses that the carnival had there. It would be dark and loud inside, perfect if you want to stay hidden.

If Sam hadn't been fearing for both of their lives, he would have been bursting with pride. Instead, he just followed Andy, making sure she got safely inside the clown house.

He went to go follow her, but Luke grabbed him from behind, slamming a hand over his mouth and dragging him backwards.

The music blared loudly inside and Andy didn't hear as Sam struggled as Luke held him captive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I've said this before, but I will say it again: No, I don't believe that Luke would ever ever do this on the show. I think he is for the most part a good guy. I just wanted to add some drama to the story. Okay, now that that is out of the way...hope you liked it! :) <em>**


	12. You Only Get One Shot

**_Decided to post this chapter a little early for katesari: happy birthday! Here's my present to you :) Hope you like it.  
>Hope the rest of y'all like it as well! <em>**

* * *

><p>It was dark and damp inside the haunted clown house.<p>

Andy kept taking shallow breaths, trying to keep from panicking.

She looked behind her, but it was too dark to see if Sam was following her, and it was too loud to hear anything.

She had no choice but to keep stumbling forward in the dark, praying to find an exit. Praying that Sam was still behind her.

Something jumped out in front of her and she jumped before realizing it was just a stupid cut out of a clown, bathed in red lights that jetted from the floor.

She thought she was going around in circles and she turned around helplessly before she caught site of a doorway of light and she ran towards it.

Just then a shadow stepped into the doorway and she instantly tried to backpedal, but the figure grabbed her arm and pulled her into the light.

It was Oliver Shaw, and she had never been happier to see him.

She collapsed into his arms, getting her breathing under control.

"Andy, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, not concerned in the tiniest bit for her own safety. "Sam was right behind me," she explained.

She turned back towards the opening, expecting Sam to come barreling through at any minute. They both stood there, staring at the opening, but no one came out.

When it became evident that no one else was coming through the door, Oliver took Andy by the shoulder and started to drag her through an opening in the fence that the cops outside had made. They were continuously ushering more cops through the opening.

"Sam's still somewhere in there," Andy protested, stopping short. "I can't just leave him in there."

"Listen, McNally," Oliver said, facing her. He looked down at the used to be rookie that he had had her first day on the job. She had been so unsure then, but still, she had more promise than the other rookies, he had always thought. "It's Luke in there. He's gunning for you. Sammy would never forgive me if he knew I let you go back in there, especially with no weapon."

Gripping her shoulder again, he started making his way towards the gap in the fence once more.

Andy loosened the tense feeling in her shoulder, acting like she was complying, but as soon as Oliver gave her a little leeway; she shook him off and took off in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, Ollie, I've got to do this!" she called over her shoulder.

She ended up in the middle of the park. The dirt path that had been crowded with people not even an hour before, now deserted.

She listened intently for any signs of Luke or Sam, because by now, she knew that Sam had been caught.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she cursed herself. She should have figured it out a long time ago. If anything happened to Sam, it would be her fault.

No, she couldn't think that way. She would find him, and he would be safe, and everything would be okay. But even she wasn't that naïve.

She crept forward, each step she took in the dirt crunched too loudly in her ears.

She rounded a corner and saw them there. Sam was on his knees in the dirt and Luke held a gun not even a foot away. He was waving it carelessly and shouting at Sam, but he kept it aimed at his head and Andy could tell his finger was itching to pull the trigger.

Andy carefully surveyed the scene. She needed to get behind Luke, tackle him from behind. It was the only chance she would get.

She crept back and ran down the path she had just come up; looking for the Ferris wheel she had seen behind Luke.

She skidded to a halt when she reached the Ferris wheel and she crouched behind the thick metal plates that were there.

She cautiously peered around her hiding spot, making sure Luke wouldn't see her. Good, his back was to her. She wanted to get Sam's attention, to let him know that she was there and she would be getting him out of this. But if Luke saw her, they would both be toast.

In the distance, she could hear sirens. Finally, some cops who could actually help. But by the time they stormed the park, it could be too late. And she wasn't willing to take that chance.

Andy hesitantly stood up, making sure at least part of her was shielded by the thick metal, and waved to get Sam's attention.

She saw him look over and then quickly look away so as not to alert Luke of her presence. But she saw his grim expression and she knew he wasn't happy with her coming back to risk her life.

Well that was tough. She wouldn't be walking away without him. She had no life without him.

Andy was now close enough to hear what Luke was yelling at Sam, who just smirked up at him, seeming like he couldn't care less.

Andy knew he was probably just putting up a brave front. Sam was reckless, but he feared losing his life as much as the next guy. These kinds of situations got his heart pumping, which he liked. He thought it was 'fun.' She remembered the time she went undercover as his girlfriend Edie. She had called it terrifying, he described it as fun.

"Andy is mine, asshole. Get it through your thick skull, Sammy boy," Luke was saying now.

Sam looked up at him slowly, not wanting to move too fast, lest he get trigger happy. "She never loved you, Luke. You were just too blind to see it. You also lost your only chance with her when you cheated on her. That was a smooth move."

Andy was alarmed, wondering what he was doing. Did he _want_ Luke to shoot him? It took her a minute, but then she realized that Sam was keeping Luke busy so she could get behind him, and hopefully take him down. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she failed.

So, failure wasn't an option.

Andy crept forward, leaving her cover behind. She watched the ground and Luke interchangeably; she didn't want to step on anything that would make Luke turn around.

Her heart was in her throat, but she refused to look at him, not until he was safe. She needed to stay objective. She opted for listening to him talk. She loved the sound of his voice, just listening to him talk. He could talk about something so mundane, but coming out of his mouth, she would hang on to every word.

Luke was getting angrier at Sam's words; Andy could see that, even from behind him and she knew she needed to pick up the pace, while still managing to keep silent.

"I can love her- I _do_ love her, I can keep her happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, on all counts. I don't see why you can't just let her be happy for once." He paused. "Oh wait, it's because you're a selfish coward, who would rather see Andy die, than let her live without you."

Luke had finally had enough, advancing on Sam, pistol whipping him on the side of the head. Sam toppled over, his cheek pressing on the dirt and rocks as stars exploded behind his eyes. Luke raised the gun, not wavering this time.

Andy knew she had to act now. Forgetting her stealth approach, she ran full force at Luke, letting out a pent up scream.

"Andy, no!" Sam cried, sitting up, watching in horror.

Luke turned around for a second, completely caught off guard. Instead of shooting her, as they both expected, Luke kept his gun steady on Sam.

Andy felt like she was running through quicksand, like her legs were made out of lead. Her worst nightmare was unfolding before her eyes.

She was just close enough and she launched herself at Luke with all her might. She tackled him, but a shot echoed through her ears anyway.

She didn't give herself time to think as she saw Sam topple over for the second time. Only this time, he didn't get up right away.

Andy went after Luke with renewed vengeance, nailing swift punches to his face until his nose spurted blood and he loosened his grip on the gun. She wrestled it out of his grasp and held it, standing over him, pointing it down on him.

She wanted to pull the trigger, she realized. A life for a life. He didn't deserve to live for what he did to Sam.

That's when she heard it, the faint calling of her name from the side.

_He's alive!_ she realized, and tears leaked from her eyes.

Cops with guns drawn came rushing in, securing Luke. Andy was shocked to find Oliver among them. He wasn't in full uniform, just with a gun and vest.

He went to her side. "I told you I wouldn't let you go in alone, rookie." He glanced back at Sam, who was lying on the ground, but writhing in pain. "Go," he said, but she only saw his mouth move, not the words.

Woodenly, she walked over to him, so grateful and in shock at almost seeing the man she loved die, that she collapsed by his side.

"You…saved my life," he gasped.

She couldn't talk. She just grabbed his hand and held on tight as they loaded him in the ambulance, insisting that she was coming and there was nothing they could do about it.

A paramedic strapped and oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and instructed him to breathe deeply. An IV was also strapped to his finger.

He lifted the oxygen mask to say something and Andy leaned in close.

"Riding in the hambulance," he whispered, a hint of his smirk crossing his face.

"Shut up," Andy said, not able to stop the smile that spread across her face. He was going to be okay.

Sam finally let his eyes drift close, but he never let go of Andy's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew, what an intense chapter, huh? Well you can all breathe a sigh of relief. Our Sammy's a fighter and he wouldn't give up that easily. <strong>_


	13. Healing

The bullet had torn through his shoulder, but had missed anything important. He had lost a lot of blood – shocker – but he would be fine in just a couple of weeks.

"I hate hospitals," Sam had said, as soon as he had woken up from surgery. He was already back to his snarky self.

Andy had refused to leave his side, and her friends took turns, supplying her with coffee every few hours.

"Man, that looks really good right now," Sam grumbled, watching as she brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip.

"Sorry," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "None for you, not until you get better."

His arm was in a sling, and Andy wondered how long that would last. The doctors said a couple of weeks, but betting on Sam, he wouldn't make it longer than one.

She hopped off the bed, and kissed him on the forehead. "Get some rest," she said tenderly. "I'm going to give everyone an update, okay?"

"I'm not tired," he said stubbornly.

She laughed; he was like an obstinate child. "Rest," she commanded and then shut the door lightly behind her.

The 'rookies' all jumped up when she came out. All the other cops of the 15th division followed suit, everyone firing questions at her.

_Is he okay? When's he coming back to work? How's he feeling? Is he awake? _

Andy placed a fingertip to her temple and started massaging away the headache. She focused on Oliver and her friends as she spoke, telling everyone that Sam would be fine and that he would be back to work in no time.

After she had given her lame report, people started dispersing, either going to get coffee or heading home with the promise of coming to visit tomorrow.

"Man, you look like crap," Gail remarked, when they were mostly alone. Chris nudged her, shooting her a look. "What? It's true," she grumbled.

"What Gail means," Dov supplied. "Is that you should go take a shower, clean up a little. We can man down the fort for 20 minutes."

"I don't know…"Andy said, hesitantly. "I said I wouldn't leave him."

Traci held up a bag of clothes. "I went home to get some; it's just a t-shirt and jeans. One of the nurses said you could use one of the showers here, so you don't even have to leave the hospital."

Andy accepted the bag. "You guys are the best," she said, feeling fresh tears well up in her eyes again.

Everyone crowded around her in a big group hug.

Andy meant to head off to one of the nurses showers, but she got sidetracked when she saw Oliver, making another coffee run. As one of Sam's best friends, she knew he would be hanging around just as long as she was.

"Thanks," she said, falling into step beside him.

"For what?" he asked, recoiling when he burned his lips on hot coffee.

"Having my back out there."

He looked her dead in the face. "Don't ever run off on me like that again," he said, scolding her like a parent.

She gave him a hug, which surprised him she could tell, because he didn't reach over to embrace her back until a few seconds later.

Oliver cleared his throat and stepped back, clearly uncomfortable with this display of emotions.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said, holding up the bag of Traci's clothes. "I told Sam to get some rest, but you know him, he's probably causing the nurses trouble already. You should go see him." She wanted Oliver to see his friend, and she didn't want Sam to be alone. He was still in ICU and there was the one visitor allowed rule still in effect. He would probably be moved tomorrow, but that wasn't soon enough.

"Alright, I will," Oliver said, but he still seemed hesitant to leave. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Me? Oh, I'm…I'm fine," she said, using her standard response, but this time it stuck in her throat.

Oliver didn't know her nearly as well as Sam did, but even he could tell that she was lying.

"You saw your ex-fiancé almost kill the man you are in love with and almost got killed yourself. Somehow I don't think that's 'fine.'" he said, mimicking her response.

Andy sighed. "I'm just going to focus on helping Sam get better and then I will start caring if I'm okay," she told him.

Oliver shook his head. "Take care of yourself, too, McNally."

"I will," she said, giving him a weak smile before taking off, before her emotions got the better of her.

She stopped and called back to Oliver. "Hey, what's going to happen to Luke?"

"He shot a cop, Andy," Oliver said. "He'll most likely get life. Why?"

"Because, he deserves worse," Andy said, and then finally went off to clean up.

* * *

><p>Once she was safely alone, Andy finally let the damn holding her emotions back go, and as she climbed in the shower, she was crying, huge sobs, that echoed around the locker room where the showers were.<p>

She let the water wash over her, as she slid down, her back against the wall as she curled into a fetal position.

She pictured all the what ifs that could have happened if things had gone differently. She honestly didn't think she could live in a life without Sam in it.

She cried for Sam, for herself, for everything that went on with Luke because no matter how many people told her she was a hero for what she did today, she couldn't help but think it was her fault.

Andy didn't get up until she was all cried out, empty like a shell. Then she picked herself up and finished her shower, and that's when she knew she would be okay.

Sam was alive, and he was going to be okay.

Everything was right with the world.

* * *

><p>"Ollie, good to see you, buddy," Sam said, smirking when Shaw came through the door.<p>

"Well, I see you're back to normal," Oliver said, with apparent relief.

"Yeah, you can't keep me down for long," Sam said.

Oliver just shook his head, glad that his friend was okay, but he wasn't about to go all mushy on him.

"Where's Andy?" Sam asked, hoping she was taking care of herself. She kept fussing over him, which if it was anyone else he would have hated, but she seemed to be neglecting her own necessities. She had had a hell of a day herself.

"She went to use one of the nurse's showers. The rookies convinced her to clean up."

"Good, then I need a favor," Sam said.

"Shoot," Oliver said, and then cringed at his choice of words, but Sam just shook it off.

"I need you to find my pants," Sam told him.

"What, thinking of busting out of here already? I knew you wouldn't last too long," Oliver joked.

"No, really," he persisted. "It's important."

"How about you tell me first?" Oliver bargained, seriously wanting to know what was up.

"There was a ring in the pocket. I need you to get it for me. Please," Sam begged.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, as he put two and two together. He nearly spit out his coffee. He eyed his friend. "Wow, you're for real," he finally said. "Alright, I'll go get it." He tossed his empty cup in the trash and headed for the door.

He turned back at the last second. "You sure about this?"

"100 percent," came his sure reply. No ounce of hesitation at all.

"Then I'm happy for you, buddy." Oliver said. "Finally," he whispered under his breath as he was making his way out.

"What was that?" Sam called out.

"Nothing, nothing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>You didn't think I was going to forget about the engagement did you? ;)<em>**


	14. Marry Me

Andy walked into Sam's hospital room, now dressed in a form fitting grey t-shirt and jeans. Her wet hair was flung back in a ponytail and her wet bangs were drying at odd angles against her face.

And yet she still managed to look beautiful.

"Did you get any rest at all?" Andy asked.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" he asked smoothly.

"No."

"Then no," he answered.

She walked over to him and brushed his hair off his forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him, smiling down at him, memorizing his face. She almost lost him today. She would forever cherish every moment she had with him.

Sam pulled out the ring from under the itchy cotton sheets. "Marry me," he said simply, opening the box.

Andy gasped, putting one hand up to her mouth. She was speechless, watching as the diamond sparkled in the dim hospital lights. It was small and simple and absolutely beautiful. Nothing like the flashy thing that Luke had given her.

"I wanted to do something corny and lame, like proposing on the top of the Ferris wheel or something," Sam said.

"I'm afraid of heights," Andy reminded him, wiping happy tears away.

"Now that I think of it, so am I," he laughed. "So, I guess that wouldn't have worked too well anyway."

He turned serious. "I love you, Andy McNally, with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For better or worse, through thick and thin, and whatever other mumbo jumbo you can come up with." He smiled, waiting for her answer.

The longer she took, the more his smile faltered. It had all but disappeared when she finally found her voice again.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Sam echoed, both happy and shocked.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, going over to him and climbing up on the bed beside him, careful not to hit his left shoulder.

He slipped the ring out of the box, and placed it on her finger, a perfect fit. He looked down at her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him, before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologize for the short nature of this chapter. But I couldn't think of a better place to end it. Opinions? <strong>_

_**Also, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Just thought I would let you know. :) **_


	15. Epilogue: In It Together

_Months Later…_

Sam had recovered from his gunshot wound with flying colors. Faster than everyone expected, much to the doctor's surprise.

Andy and Sam were living a happy life together, engaged, head over heels in love, with nothing holding them back. They had both agreed that marriage could wait a little while, just in case. But neither one of them was showing any sign of cold feet.

They had updated news on Luke: he was still awaiting trial, much to their dismay.

And they were still living together; Sam's apartment being just the right size for the two of them. Everything was hunky dory.

Until just _one time_ that they had had unprotected sex. _One. Time. _And now she had skipped a period which had prompted her to purchase the accursed pregnancy test.

Andy clutched the little white stick in her hands, afraid to look at it.

She didn't want to be pregnant, not now. At least, she didn't think she did.

Would it really be so bad, she argued with herself, if she _was_ pregnant? Sure, she would be off the force for a while, which would suck, but she would get over it and be back to work in no time. Traci did it, for heaven's sake.

But that wasn't what she was truly worried about. It was Sam's reaction.

Would he leave her? Would he want this? Technically, neither one of them had signed up to have a baby just yet. In the future? Maybe. They hadn't talked about it. Hadn't felt the need to. They weren't even married yet for Pete's sake.

All these thoughts were churning through her mind, but she silenced them all and worked up enough courage to look at the stick in front of her…and once she read the result, felt her knees go weak.

She propped herself up on the sink's edge.

She heard Sam come through the door, heard his keys slide over the counter where he set them down in the kitchen. All this was as familiar to her as breathing. She didn't want anything to change between them.

"Andy?" he called out.

"I'm in here!" she called back, in a strangled voice that was a few notches too high.

Sam pushed open the slightly ajar door. "Everything okay?"

"Sam," she said, holding out the stick for him to see for himself. "I'm pregnant."

Sam's mouth was agape as he looked from the test, to Andy's face.

She couldn't stop the overflow of tears that started to leak down her face.

He crushed her to his chest, holding her tight, wishing he could make her feel better. "Shh, shh," he comforted her. "Why are you crying?"

She pulled back to look up at him. "You're not mad?" she asked incredulously.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked genuinely. "Listen, I know you are used to people leaving. But Andy, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Andy was speechless. She really didn't expect this.

"I wanted to start a family eventually, anyway. Didn't you?" Sam asked, stroking her hair.

"Well, yeah, but not _now_ exactly," she explained.

"It just happened a little quicker than we expected, that's all." He grabbed her hand and tugged her into the living room.

Andy wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand, as they sat on the couch. "I don't know how to do this and I'm scared," she told him.

"I don't know how to do this either, but promise me something," he said, shifting so he could look her in the eye.

"Anything."

"Promise me that we'll do this together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, kissing him. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." He smirked. "We're going to have a baby!" he said, kissing her again.

And just like that, Andy knew everything would work itself out, as long as Sam was by her side.

_**Ta-da! There it is, the conclusion. I'm debating on leaving it here or not, because I think I could take this somewhere if I wanted to. I don't know, I'll think about it. But I hope you enjoyed the whole story, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support. I can't thank you enough for being there throughout this whole story. I never would have thought that you guys would have liked it that much! So thanks again :) **_

_**xoxo  
>Janelle <strong>_


End file.
